The Steam Cores/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Ftag (Destruction and chaos brought to you by the one and only Icewish) Info Nin has discovered that Hyrule is in danger. A terrifying monster made out of water and ice is destroying Hyrule. The land can only be saved by three Steam Cores, found in a reality of Hyrule which has developed steam technology. Nin asks the heroes to assist him in this dire situation... (All characters from Hyrule will have alternate "steampunk" characters from Alternate Steampunk Hyrule.) RP Characters Link (Icy) Zelda (Icy) Sheik (Icy) N (Ftag) Nin (Ftag) Kayle (Frost) Edme (Edme) Abban (Edme) Marth (Night) Ike (night) Eddie (night) In Hyrule... Nin could feel it. The danger had begun. He called all the heroes to him. N fell to stony ground in what appeared to be an ancient temple. Kayle fell next to him. "Who is this mortal?" Nin was confused. "I meant to take Kogari... ah well." Nin took the heroes through the portal. Ftaghn Talk 23:27, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked up, "Where am I? I was just talking to..." She got up, "Oh well, might as well do something while I'm here!" 23:30, January 31, 2013 (UTC) "Oh Gods, not you again," said Link as he spotted Nin. Icewish ♥ 23:31, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked at Link, "Hey! Be nice! He can't be that bad, can he?" 23:33, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Zelda tried to stand up, she had landed flat on her face when Nin teleported her. Icewish ♥ 23:35, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Kayle saw Zelda on the ground, "Hey! It's you!" she yelled as she ran over. 23:37, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Link helped Zelda up. "Why are we here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Icewish ♥ 23:39, January 31, 2013 (UTC) "We must find the three Steam Cores in order to save Hyrule from Aerugo, a water monster. We'll be forced to fight a Steam Zelda, Steam Link and Steam Ganondorf in order to obtain them. This world is a weird place...". As Nin spoke, N noticed movement. "Samus?" "No," said Nin. "Steam Samuses!" Ftaghn Talk 01:17, February 1, 2013 (UTC) (I just died inside a little DX) Link looked confused. Icewish ♥ 01:34, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Edme blinked her one eye. "What in the name of Lupus just happened?" she asked. ☆Edme☆ 02:22, February 1, 2013 (UTC) "I am extreamly confused right now..." said Link. --- "Hey!" shouted a voice. Icewish ♥ 02:29, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked around. ☆Edme☆ 03:10, February 1, 2013 (UTC) (I've been trying to draw people for the past 2 hours and I've gotten no where DX) A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood infront of the group. He looked at little confused. Icewish ♥ 03:14, February 1, 2013 (UTC) (DX) Edme noticed the young man, and backed away. ☆Edme☆ 03:19, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Kayle walked up to the boy, "Do I know you? Nevermind! I see a lot of people, I guess the faces tend to blend together." 14:21, February 1, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you?" N was, once more, confused. (Steam Samuses went bye-bye.) Ftaghn Talk 20:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) "The name's Link," said the person. "Who are you all?" Icewish ♥ 23:01, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Kayle snapped her fingers, "That's why you looked so familier! You're...." She stopped not knowing if she should tell him. She held out her hand, "I'm Kayle, pretty sure I've never met this version of you before." 23:08, February 1, 2013 (UTC) (How am I going to tell the two Links appart now? DX) Steampunk Link shook Kayle's hand. "But what do you mean by 'version of me'?" he asked. --- Link remained quiet. Icewish ♥ 23:11, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Kayle tried to think of a good excuse quick, "I-I-I... um... I met a robot that looked just like you! Yeah, that's it!" 23:22, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Sheik smacked his forehead and Zelda tied a peice of cloth arround Link's face so Steampunk Link wouldn't recognise him. --- "That's really cool," replied Steampunk Link to Kayle (I have to shorten his name somehow...). Icewish ♥ 23:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Edme introduced herself, "I'm Edme, I've uh- seen someone who looks very similar to you!" ☆Edme☆ 00:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Really?" said Steampunk Link to Edme. "Anyways, where are you all's goggles?" Icewish ♥ 00:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Uh, goggles?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 00:53, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "The real question is, where are your goggles?" Kayle asked, ignoring that he did, in fact, have goggles. 00:57, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Um, on my face," said Steampunk Link. A jet of steam fired from a near-by pipe close to the group. Icewish ♥ 00:58, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Edme said, "I don't think goggles are necessary for me, as you can see, I'm a wolf with one eye." "More of a reason to wear them, then," said Steampunk Link. He then turned into a wolf, though he was more of a red-brown in color than Link's normal grey fur. Icewish ♥ 01:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle gaped at him, "I didn't know you could do that! Did you know he could do that?" she said after turning to Edme. Turning back to Steam Link, she said, "Okay, do you have any idea where something called a 'Steam Core' is?" 01:32, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked at wolf Steampunk Link, "How did you do that? You look juust like a normal wolf!" ☆Edme☆ 01:34, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "It's a long story," said Steam Link, turning back into his regular form. "But what was that about Steam Cores?" Icewish ♥ 01:38, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Well you see, its a extremely long story filled with drama, action, and romance, but long story short, we need them." Kayle said. 01:39, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Romance?" Edme asked Kayle,confused. ☆Edme☆ 01:43, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Um, yeah..." said Steampunk Link. "But you can't have them." Icewish ♥ 01:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked at Edme, "I was kidding." Looking back at Steam Link she said, "Änd why not? Are they a sacred treasure only the most trusted guardians can ever look at or something?" 01:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "On a level from 1 to 10, how important would you say it is?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 01:48, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Ten, they power all of Hyrule and without them our entire civilization would fall apart," said Steam Link. Icewish ♥ 01:50, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked at Nin. "Are you sure we can trust this dragon? He said we need the Steam Cores to save another civilization." ☆Edme☆ 01:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Don't you guys ever farm? Or hunt? I'm horrid at farming" Kayle asked. 01:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Well yes, of course we have to farm, but our entire system of farming is powered by steam. Irrigation, harvesting, everything," replied Steam Link. Icewish ♥ 01:58, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Can't you imagine life without steam? Why can't you use somethng else?" said Edme. ☆Edme☆ 02:00, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle got an idea, "Hey, have you seen somebody that looks almost exactly like me, possibly named 'Kayle' before now? I'd really like to meet her later on." 02:02, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "You try reconstructing an entire country to run on a different source of energy," replied Steam Link to Edme. "And no, I have not," he said to Kayle. Icewish ♥ 02:08, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Aw." She said, switching subjects she talked again, "Well surley there's a back-up system or something! Another eerily-similar civilization is depending on those!" 02:11, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "There isn't a backup system, the Steam Cores produce all the steam we need so there would be no need for a backup system," he replied. Kayle looked confused, "Wait, they don't use steam, they create it? That's unexpected. Can't we find another source?" 02:19, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "The Steam Cores create steam from nothing but thin air, we then use the steam they create to power our machines and pretty much everything else," replied Steam Link. "And where do you all come from where you don't know anything about steam?" Icewish ♥ 02:27, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth walked around in hyrule field.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Practically the other side of the world" Kayle answered, "Hey, do you have a book on this stuff? This is actually really interesting!" 02:32, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah," said Steam Link. "Follow me." He started to walk down the street and into town. Icewish ♥ 02:33, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth sat down on a rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:34, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle walked up to Steam Link, "So there's no way we could use the steam cores without damage? Even for a little bit?"" 02:40, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "No," said Link. He started walking towards what looked like castle twon, but it looked very crowded with many pipes and alleyways. Icewish ♥ 02:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth walked into castle town.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle heard a small explosion and saw a brown-haired girl where it came from. She was holding what look liked a small blakened device. "I'm never ''gonna get this stuff. Why can't we just stick to farming ourselves?" she said. 02:50, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Stop messing with the pipes, your going to make the whole city blow up," said Steam Link to the girl. Icewish ♥ 02:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth was chilling next to a house.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:58, February 2, 2013 (UTC) The girl looked annoyed, "Well excuse me! We can't all be tech geniuses like you and my friends! I haven't even passed the exams!" She looked at Kayle and her face lightened, "Who's she? She seems familiar..." 03:01, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Steam Link sighed and started to repair the pipe. "Because of people like you, my town exploded," said Link, angrily. Icewish ♥ 03:07, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:24, February 2, 2013 (UTC) The girl stepped back in surprise, "Your town... I-I had no idea. People talk about you all the time, I just assumed you were fine..." Kayle looked back and forth between the two, confused. "Ordon?" asked Link to Steam Link. "Yeah, the pressure in the pipes in the town was way too high, so I was sent to fix it. A little kid started messing with the pipes as a joke with his friends, he took off a bolt holding a pipe together, and all the pressure was released at once, causing an explosion. He and his friends were killed, along with many other people living in the town," replied Steam Link. Icewish ♥ 03:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "This is not of my nature, but the boys got what they deserved," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 03:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth woke with wounds by the explosion.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:47, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle picked up the device. She something wrong in the blakened heap. "There's a pipe sticking out of this blue thing leading no where, it probably vented the energy causing the explosion." The other girl just gaped in awe at Kayle, who was surprised herself. 03:50, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth tried to stand up but fell right back down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) (...Um...What? XD) "Yeah," said Steam Link to Kayle. "But I'll need a specail tool to remove it." Icewish ♥ 03:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "I know we want to know about this world, but aren't we doing a task for Nin?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 03:57, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle put down the device, it probably wasn't meant to do anything,"Right right, sorry. I just feel at home here." The other girl looked annoyed again, "How do you know so much about steam tech? You don't even have a proper pair of goggles! Name's Kayle by the way."" 04:00, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, is this the girl you were looking for eariler?" asked Steam Link. Icewish ♥ 04:02, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Wait a second... If there is a Steam Kayle and Link, then who else has a Steam self?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 04:04, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth walked into hyrule castle.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:06, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle shot Edme a warning look, she wasn't sure alternate universes were suppoused to be common knowlege. Steam Kayle spoke, "What do you mean, 'Steam Self?'" 04:08, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Before anyone could speak, a knife pinned Steam Kayle to a wall. Link shot a glare at Sheik. "It wasn't me, I sware!" he replied. Icewish ♥ 04:12, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth fell on the floor.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:13, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Edme quickly looked around. She heard a pup, "I look, I look! But even when the ground shook, I could not find my mum! And I have only found a mere plum!" She knew who was speaking. "Abban!" she cried. ☆Edme☆ 04:26, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong with you people?" shouted a voice, enraged. Icewish ♥ 04:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle gave up, "And I guess that's '''Steam' Sheik!" she said annoyed. She turned to Steam Kayle and Link, "Okay, look. I have no idea if I'm allowed to tell you this, but we are from an alternate universe, one in which steam power was not used. We need the steam cores to stop a huge water monster through some mean I do not know. I am the alternate version of you," she pointed to Steam Kayle, "And you Steam Link are the alternate version of him," she said pointing to Normal Link. "We really need your help, and wow I am rambling." 04:34, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Ike saw Marth and picked him up from the ground "what the (beep) happened here"Ike said to himself.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:36, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Link took off the mask. "Um, hi," said Link. Steam Link just looked shocked. Steam Sheik seemed more concerned about teh explosion, which caused a chain reaction and ended up blowing up his house as well. Icewish ♥ 04:39, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Same, same, all is the same. Is there anyone to blame?" Abban said. "Uh, he's a unique pup," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 04:43, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle picked up the device, "So what are you going to do?" Steam Kayle just looked schocked. 04:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "We are trying to look for the Steam Cores," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 04:48, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "You can't have the Steam Cores, we ''need the Steam Cores," said Steam Link. Icewish ♥ 04:49, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Steam Kayle stood up, "Well so do they! Either we come up with an alternative or an entire civilization dies! And seeing as they're seriously outnumbered, I'm guessing its gonna be theirs." 04:51, Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:55, February 2, 2013 (UTC)February 2, 2013 (UTC) "An alternative cannot be found, it will be a fight lost in one round," Abban said. ☆Edme☆ 04:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Stop all this fighting!" shouted a voice. Icewish ♥ 04:59, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Why must there be fighting? All it is is biting," Abban announced. ☆Edme☆ 05:01, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Steam Zelda stepped forard. "God you people act like total morons sometimes!" she said, annoyed. "What if we let them borrow one Steam Core? Then that would give us one hour of enough steam before the system shuts down. Then they could use itr for whatever they need and return it to us." Icewish ♥ 05:03, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, I think Nin wants all three Steam Cores," Edme nervously said. ☆Edme☆ 05:05, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "You know, what the (beep!) does Nin know? He hasn't done one thing right since we met him!" shouted Sheik. Icewish ♥ 05:07, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked at Steam Zelda, "Maybe we could borrow one." ☆Edme☆ 05:10, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Zelda nodded. "Head Engineer," said Steam Zelda to Steam Link. "Show these five to the closest Steam Core room." Steam Link nodded. Icewish ♥ 05:15, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Ike tried to find someone to help his wounded friend.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:39, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Edme said, "Abban, what brings you here?" "I am lost, I fell into the frost," he replied. ☆Edme☆ 15:08, February 2, 2013 (UTC) The group stopped walking by a large door. Icewish ♥ 15:17, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Ike continued to look.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:20, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Edme said, "What do you mean you're lost?" ☆Edme☆ 15:25, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Well, this is the room to the Steam Core located in Eldin," said Steam Link. He handed the group several pairs of goggles. "Put these on." Icewish ♥ 15:27, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle put on her goggles, this place seemed eerily familiar, but she knew she had never seen her universe's equivilent. It was all very confusing. 15:29, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Ike found a room with people in it "hey can you guys help my friend?"he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:32, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Abban's goggles were small, but Edme tightened the strap for him. She put a pair of goggles, even if she only has one eye. ☆Edme☆ 15:34, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "We're kinda busy...." said Steam Link to Ike as he tried to open the door. Icewish ♥ 15:38, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle walked over, "He just seems knocked out, no cuts or blood anywhere, and his arms are all bending the right way. Unless he has a concussion, he just needs rest." She looked back to see how Steam Link was doing on the door. 15:40, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "busy with what?"Ike asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Opening this door," growled Steam Link. "It's almost never opened, and becuase it's so (beep!)ing humid all the time, the door rusted to the point where you can't open it." Icewish ♥ 15:47, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked at it, "Couldn't you just screw off the bolts and push it down? Or would that not work either?" 15:49, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth woke up "what the (beep) happened to me?" Ike put Marth down and walked to link and kayle "can i help you guys?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:55, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe we can all push the door? There might be enough people to open it?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 16:05, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked up at the huge door, "That might work..." She looked at all of the other pipe structures, "Have you noticed how there are a ''lot of huge things here? What do you use to build them?" 16:07, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "The door is shut, will it ever be cut?" Abban said. ☆Edme☆ 16:10, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "i have a sword"said Ike, eddie poped up behind Ike "i can use my powers" Eddie suggested.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:14, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "We use a lot of iron and iron alloys," said Steam Link to Kayle. "And I don't think brute force is going to open this door." Sheik looked at the walls close to the door. There was a loose pannel that led to the Steam Core room, so Sheik tore it off. "What if we just enter the room here?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 16:19, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Abban felt the steam, which felt like what he was very familiar with: water. "The sea! The steam is like the sea! Oh how wonderful can this be?" ☆Edme☆ 16:21, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Ike looked at the door.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:26, February 2, 2013 (UTC) The group entered the room through the entrance Sheik had found. Icewish ♥ 16:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle found herself playing around with the device she picked up, "So when we get the Steam Core, what exactly do we need to do with them?" 16:29, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "I suppose we give it to Nin," Edme said, "Maybe he will know what to do with them." ☆Edme☆ 16:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Ike listened to them talk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:36, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Well, whatever you do, you have to return it here within an hour," said Steam Link. As they walked through the hallway, the steam became thicker. Icewish ♥ 16:38, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Is that the Core?" Edme asked, looking in the center of the room. ☆Edme☆ 16:40, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "it might be"Ike said to Edme.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Wait, didn't Nin state we needed to find Steam Ganondorf as well..." Kayle commented. 16:50, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Look, Ganondorf has been dead for a long time, and we need to get out of here fast," said Steam Link. Icewish ♥ 16:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "then lets get out of here"ike said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:55, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Edme voluntarily carried the Steam Core, while Abban followed her. ☆Edme☆ 17:38, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Considering the fact I have neither put the Steam Core in a container which will allow to carry it without burning yourself to death, or even have seen the Steam Core due to all this steam in the room, where do you think you're going?" said Steam Link to Edme. Icewish ♥ 18:13, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "can we just get out of here"Ike said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:11, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "You can leave if you want, but that means you're not getting the steam core," said Link, trying to shut the core down. Icewish ♥ 22:20, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "fine ill stay for your little steam core"said ike to Link.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) The room suddenly cleared of steam and a metal contraption the size of a baseball floated in the middle of the room. Icewish ♥ 22:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "is that the core?"Ike asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:09, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Yes," said Steam Link as he put the Steam Core in a container. Icewish ♥ 23:11, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "what are we ganna do with it"asked ike.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:14, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know, you're the people who needed it," said Steam Link to Ike. Zelda took the Steam Core from Steam Link. "We have to take it back to our Hyrule to destroy a water monster," she said. "Well, you have to kill the monster within an hour, or else ''we ''die," replied Steam Link. Icewish ♥ 23:24, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "a water monster huh? how did it get here?"Ike asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:27, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "It broke out of it's cell," said Zelda. "You are wasting time!" shouted Steam Link to Ike. Icewish ♥ 23:34, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "how am i wasting time"Ike said to Link.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:37, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "You keep asking useless questions while there world is being destroyed and mine is becoming a ticking time bomb!" shouted Link. Icewish ♥ 23:39, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "well don't just stand there lets save the world!"Ike said to link.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:43, February 2, 2013 (UTC) The group ran out of the room, Zelda making sure not to drop the Steam Core. Icewish ♥ 23:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "How big is this water monster?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 23:47, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "the size of water"Ike answered edme.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:48, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Water can be any size," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 23:50, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "It's about the size of Hyrule Caste," said Zelda. Icewish ♥ 23:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "thats not big at all"said Ike.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:53, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Abban said, "Not big? Then a hole we must dig!" He had thought of trapping it in a large hole, since he didn't know exactly how big it was. ☆Edme☆ 23:56, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "yeah that will work"Ike said sarcasticallySkaarsgurd (talk) 23:59, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Abban glared at Ike. ☆Edme☆ 00:05, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ike ignored him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:06, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Edme asked, "Couldn't you just turn the water into steam?" ☆Edme☆ 00:09, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "I think that's why we need the Steam Core," said Zelda. They reached the temple where they entered Steampunk Hyrule from. Icewish ♥ 00:11, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "so what now?"Ike asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:12, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Are we going to help?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 00:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "It's called we use something called a door," said Link to Ike as he ran through the door leading to Hyrule. Aerugo was right outside, flooding the forest. Icewish ♥ 00:15, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "so now that you slammed through the door what are we ganna do now find the monster?"Ike asked as he looked outside.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:18, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "I think we've found the monster," Edme barked. ☆Edme☆ 00:21, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Link rolled his eyes. Zelda threw the Steam Core at Aerugo, but it landed only about a foot infront of her. "Great throw, Zelda," said Sheik sarcastically as he picked up the core. He threw it strait at the monter's head, and it started turning the water into steam. The monster howled in pain. Icewish ♥ 00:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ike watched the monster turn into steam.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Now the monster is destroyed, should we take the Steam Core back?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 00:30, February 3, 2013 (UTC) The monster threw the Steam Core back at Sheik, burning his arm. Icewish ♥ 00:34, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ike threw his sword at the monster.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Edme went to help Sheik, while Abban quickly followed, "He's burned! He's burned! Is there something we must have learned?" ☆Edme☆ 00:38, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ike's sword went through the monster "dang it"he yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:39, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Abban tripped on a branch, but Edme quickly helped him up. She hurriedly rushed toward Sheik. ☆Edme☆ 00:41, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ike ran past the monster to get his sword.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:42, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Be careful, Ike!" Edme barked. ☆Edme☆ 00:44, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Link threw the steam core back Aerugo. 50 minutes later.... "We have ten minutes left to kill the monster, hurry up!" shouted Steam Link. Link handed his steampunk self the core. He then threw it at Aerugo. Icewish ♥ 00:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ike picked up his sword.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:51, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Oh the steam, the sun makes it gleam!" Abban watched in awe at the steam coming out of the monster. ☆Edme☆ 00:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ike ran next to Link.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:55, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Edme tugged Abbab to tell him to come with her. ☆Edme☆ 00:57, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ike had to catch his breath.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:58, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Abban glanced at the large monster, and followed Edme. ☆Edme☆ 01:00, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "you okay Edme and Abban"Ike asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) The monster evaporated. Icewish ♥ 01:05, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Marth walked up beside Ike "looks like yall tore that thing apart"He said amazed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:10, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Hurry!" shouted Steam Link. "We have 5 minutes to return the steam core to it's room." Icewish ♥ 01:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ike took the steam core and headed tword its room.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:37, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Steam Link ran after Ike. Icewish ♥ 01:44, February 3, 2013 (UTC) (sorry, away this weekend) N faced down Steam Ganondorf. Ftaghn Talk 02:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry...um....the RP is almost over) "Move!" shouted Steam Link as he pushed Nin away. Icewish ♥ 02:05, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ike put the core in the room.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:08, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Steam filled the room once again. Icewish ♥ 02:09, February 3, 2013 (UTC) After a long battle N lay spread-eagled on the ground. "Foolish boy," said S. Ganondorf. "You thought you could defeat m-" Just then Nin erupted from the ground, melting S. Ganondorf. Nin teleported the cores into place and brought the heroes back to Hyrule. Ftaghn Talk 02:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "That ruined the moment..." said Sheik. Icewish ♥ 02:20, February 3, 2013 (UTC) N woke up. He was lying on surprisingly green grass. He looked up and saw a tree with a face. "I don't think we're in Hyrule anymore..." The End Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay